Classification: Ilex meservaexc3x97aquitolium. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Hachfeexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex meservaexc3x97aquitolium (holly) known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Hachfeexe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1998 in a selected breeding program in Barmstedt, Germany and is a selection from the cross of the unpatented variety of Ilex aquitolium xe2x80x98Pyramidalisxe2x80x99 and the Ilex meservae variety xe2x80x98Blue Princexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,517).
The plant was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Barmstedt, Germany in October 1997 and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings in Barmstedt, Germany. The distinguishing features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type in successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this variety as new and distinct:
1. Upright, pyramidal habit.
2. Excellent hardiness to xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C.
3. Typical bluish, green bark.
4. Very glossy leaves, serrated not pricking.
5. Strong grower, at least 50 up to 80 cm per year for the female variety.
The following characteristics distinguish over the new variety from its parents as well as xe2x80x98Blue Princessxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,675) and the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Blue Stallionxe2x80x99.
1. Branches grow more upright as a young plant.
2. Faster growing than xe2x80x98Blue Princessxe2x80x99.
3. Less trimming required.
4. Forms a close hedge more quickly.
5. Large glossy red berries.